Yurei no Hanashi  幽霊の話
by dwave
Summary: The story centers on Aoyama Takumi, a second year high school student who finds himself mixed up with all kinds of apparitions; gods, ghosts, mythological beasts, and spirits.
1. Takumi Crow, Part One

Naoetsu High School. The name of my school. The finals have passed and in around a month or two, I'll be graduating and entering the college. But right now, being late as usual, I was rushing through the hallway in school when I collide into the other person; causing the two of us to fall back and eventually land upon the floor. "I'm sorry!" I instinctively said, fearing that I might have collided into one of the teachers or some sort.

No answer comes from the person that I collided with and when I placed the sight of my eyes upon him, I realized that I recognize the person. Aoyama Takumi.

This kind of encounter is weird. Not to mention that this isn't my first encounter with him. Aoyama Takumi. I know about him since he's treated as one of the school's male idols. Quick-witted and highly intelligent, not to mention that he has good looks and also good in sports, it's no wonder most of the girls looked up to him. His lone wolf attitude only make the girls idolize him even more.

Even though I'm sure that he heard my words, Takumi said nothing and quickly got up; leaving me still upon the floor, wondering about why he's acting like that. For some reason, I immediately got up as well and after a moment, made my way to my own class. Was it the correct decision to leave him just like that? No, that was probably a mistake. Why was it a mistake? Because it took me a moment before realizing that there's batch of black feathers scattered around the place where we collided before.

* * *

><p>Things went fast when you're already near graduating. The moment you realize it, it's already after school. Hanekawa and I are the only people left in class as we're the class representatives who were asked to think about the thing that our class should do for the graduation ceremony.<p>

"Regarding the graduation ceremony, what do you think we should do, Araragi-kun? It's not top priority since it'll be a while before the actual ceremony, but it'd be better if we're able to prepare for it from now. Let's make a list of all possible options, then choose one by voting in class, alright?"

"Is that really alright? It seems rather democratic." I said to her.

"You say outrageous things as usual, Araragi-kun," I heard her reply, "Or were you just joking?"

Hanekawa Tsubasa. Class representative. Strictly disciplined, always by the book, horrifically serious, and also said to be on good terms with the teacher. The class representative of class representatives. She's like the polar opposite of my girlfriend, Senjougahara Hitagi.

"You're not with Senjougahara-san today, Araragi-kun?"

"I told her that I'd be helping you with the graduation ceremony stuff, so she said that she'll be waiting downstairs."

There was a moment of silence between the two of us.

"Say, Hanekawa.. there's a Junior called Aoyama Takumi in our school, isn't it?"

"Aoyama Takumi...? Did something happen with Aoyama-kun?"

"Well, I'm just a bit curious. I heard that he's quite famous around the school."

"Aoyama Takumi-kun, is it? Ao, written in the kanji blue while Yama written in the kanji mountain, hence Aoyama. Takumi itself is written with the kanji artisan. Aoyama Takumi literally means 'Artisan from the mountain under the blue sky'. Aoyama Takumi-kun is one of the school's male idols as he's idolized by most of the girls in our school. He was also asked to join the current Student Council, but he refused the offer. He's a lone wolf and some tend to claim that he can be found in the rooftop during recess time."

"You're great, Hanekawa. You really know everything, aren't you?"

"You're exaggerating it, Araragi-kun. I don't know everything, I just know what I know."

Even after I heard all that from Hanekawa, that doesn't really make things easier. Something must be up with the fact that there's a batch of black feathers scattered around the place where we collided earlier in the morning. I even heard that during the recess time some teachers are complaining to the janitors that they're not cleaning the place fully and someone must've let a bird or some sort wander around the school building.

"But really, it's unusual of you, Araragi-kun."

"What's unusual?"

"For you to be talking about Aoyama-kun. You're the kind of person who enjoys staying in the back and enjoying some peaceful life instead of having your life like an idol like that, isn't it? Are you regretting the fact that you're not a school idol like Aoyama-kun?"

"No, it's not like that. I'm just wondering if he has his life tough, being an idol means that you're admired by a whole lot of people so you can't let them down, isn't it? Putting that aside, what kind of person is that Aoyama Takumi-kun?"

"Shouldn't you already know about his reputation around the school, Araragi-kun?"

"If you put it like that... well, I guess it's true..."

I remained silent after that, not really knowing of what to say to Hanekawa. What she said is true, after all. With that Aoyama Takumi being famous around the school, there'd be no way I never heard of him.

"Well, if you want me to put it..." Hanekawa's voice caused me to shift my attention back to her, "He doesn't cause any problems and also well-respected by the students and the teachers. I heard that he doesn't speak a lot and only speak when it's necessary and he doesn't seem to have many friends as well. You can say that he's the kind of person who enjoys being alone most of the time."

He really sounds like an incredibly unsociable lone wolf.

"Oh, I just remembered," I said as I got up from my seat, not wanting to continue this odd conversation anymore, "Hanekawa, I got to leave now. I need to do something on my way back, helping Karen and Tsukihi with some stuffs. Is it alright if I leave the rest to you for today?"

"Well, it can't be helped, isn't it? If you promise to make it up for me, then it's fine for today. It wouldn't be good to keep your sisters waiting too."

"Sorry about this. I'll be counting on you."

After telling Hanekawa that I'll be sure to make up for her tomorrow, I made my way out of the class steadily; closing the door behind me with ease.

"Araragi Koyomi-senpai, isn't it?"

The unfamiliar voice caused me to stop and the moment I turned around, I can't help but widening my eyes as the tip of a black quill's already placed only a few centimeters away from it, ready to pierce.

"To be honest, Araragi Koyomi-senpai, I don't really like it when I know people are talking about me behind my back, no matter what kind of thing they're talking about."

I don't really know what to say but I know that at this point, if I move, he's going to pierce my eyes. The expression upon his face indirectly telling me that he's not the kind of person who'd be holding back if he's going to do something like that and knowing about his reputation in the school, no one would believe me if I say that he's the one who pierced my eye. Not that it matters since I have an incredible regeneration power, it's just.. I can still pain. And I don't like that kind of feeling.

"Have you ever heard about 'Curiosity killed the cat', Araragi Koyomi-senpai? Because you want to know too much, the thing that you want to know might end up hurting you. I couldn't blame you completely, for a part of what happened this morning could be considered as my mistake as well. I got the permission from the teacher to arrive a little late from school, telling them that I have errands to do in the morning so I'll be slightly late."

I don't really know why he's telling me all that, but now I better remained silent or else he might choose to pierce my eye.

"I'll be telling you a secret, Araragi Koyomi-senpai, since you already asked so much about me from Hanekawa Tsubasa-senpai. You noticed it too, right? When you collided into me, that a batch of black feathers scattering around. Those black feathers... what kind of bird do you think have such a feather, Araragi Koyomi-senpai?"

"C-Crow, maybe?" I answered hesitantly, still feeling uneasy about the fear that he's going to pierce my left eye with the quill.

"Indeed, it's a crow. It happened around the start of this year. I met a certain crow when I'm visiting my great grandfather. Something happened, and whenever people bump or collide into me, a batch of black feathers would scatter from my body."

A crow oddity?

"I'm sorry that I have to tell you such a story, but I suppose it's necessary to satisfy your curiosity, to make you stop asking people about me. There's also no need for you to comprehend it. It would be a great annoyance to me if you're still acting like a curious cat, Araragi Koyomi-senpai. I might lose my temper and ended up killing your curiosity. I'll be telling you just this once, Araragi Koyomi-senpai. If you're thinking to continue your actions, I'll consider it as an act of hostility and immediately take offensive counter measure."

The tone of his voice... he's serious!

"If you agree to leave it just like this, please nod twice. If not.. well, you can probably guess what's going to happen."

I immediately nod twice.

"Thank you very much, Araragi Koyomi-senpai," I can see a small grin already forming upon his lips, "The next time we meet, please act as if we never talk. And if you could, please try not to be late. It would be inconvenient if you were to bump into me again."

And just like that, Aoyama Takumi left me standing in the hallway; acting as if nothing happened and as if we merely passed by each other. On my way back, before going home, I decided to visit the local library, looking for some information about any kind of crow oddity that might be possessing that Aoyama Takumi. It's not like I paid no attention to his warning, but I can't have oddity lurking around in school. Well, not in my watch, anyway.

Eventually, I found out about one deity only known as 'The Crow'. It's know as a kind of oddity that brings bad luck to the people who mess with it, the kind who would jinx the person that they don't like and whenever they made an appearance, a batch of black feathers would be left around the place as a sign. It could also serve as a warning to people not to mess with such an oddity. Such information comes from an old folklore book, I don't really know if I could do something about it or not. Things would be easier if Oshino-san is still here, really.

At some other books, it's also mentioned that crows are also connected to the Gods, playing a certain role in people's life. I don't really understand the connection, but I remember Oshino-san telling me that "The location mentioned or the creatures involved don't really matter. If such requirements are met, the oddity will appear in the place. Even though one to encounter an oddity, it usually doesn't do any harm. Just by being there, as long the person desire for nothing, the nothing will happen."

But even if Oshino-san said something like that, it doesn't really solve the question why most of the people, mainly the people who become somehow involved with oddities, desire something, whether directly or indirectly from that oddity.

I gave a sigh as I placed the folklore book back into the shelf, scratching the back of my head with my free hand along the way, "I almost understand the whole situation. But there's still something I need to find out before I manage to solve this problem."


	2. Takumi Crow, Part Two

"Would you be so kind to explain the meaning of this, Araragi-senpai? I believe that I already asked you not to comprehend with anything that has to do with me, if you value yourself that is."

"Li-Listen to me, first! I could help you!"

"Help me? And why exactly are you trying to help me?"

"I-If you were in my place, wouldn't you be doing the same thing? I've looked around the school about you. And I found out that despite all you look, you're actually volunteering to help with most of the activities around the school. You're looked up by most of the students not because of your looks and appearances, but because of your sincere self!"

"... and what does that have to do with helping me? I believe I already told you that there's no need for you to comprehend with my problem. That it'd be a great annoyance to me if you were to act all curious and trying to solve my problem for me. Do you think I haven't try to solve this by asking people who claimed that they are experts in supernatural business? And how all of them ended up failing?"

So he actually tried... to get rid of the oddity by himself. It reminds of when Sengoku was possesed by the Snake God and tried to get rid of it by herself, she ended up getting the case even worse and if it's not because of Kanbaru helping me, I'm sure I'd be taken down by the Snake God as well that time. Nonetheless, I didn't regret helping Sengoku at that time.

"Le-Let me change the phrase then," I said to him again, "I won't be helping you. You're the only one who can help yourself and I'd be just showing you how to do it."

"... it's strange to find someone who's actually really worked up in helping others, Araragi-senpai. But nonetheless, I appreciate your intention to help me. Alright then, I'll believe you just this once. Besides, I believe you won't be bothered to stop saying something like that if I keep telling you that I'll be fine all by myself. I'll let you show the way how I'd be able to save myself, but that would be all. Even if something were to happen to me, don't come any closer. I'll handle it all by myself. There'd be no need to place yourself in such a dangerous place because you have the intention to help me, Araragi-senpai."

"You... could it be..."

"Let me give you this warning... just this once, Araragi-senpai. Being kind would definitely be appreciated by the others. But being too kind would cause nothing but trouble to yourself."

I don't really know what he's trying to say to me. But just for once, even just for a moment, I could tell that he's actually worried about letting people involved in his life, maybe because he experienced a bad thing because of doing that. That... could also be the reason of why the Crow deity became stuck to him and cursed him like that. I'm not really sure but judging from how he react and everything, I suppose that should be the case.

Once he agreed to let me help him, no, let me show the way so he'd be able to save himself, I told him to wait for me after school. I know that the First Year and the Second Year tend to have their lessons end faster because the students in the Third Year like me would have some extra lesson. It took around half an hour before the extra lesson's finally done and I was ready to take off and meet him, before a very familiar voice stopped me on my way down the stairs.

"Ara, are you going somewhere, Araragi-kun?"

Senjougahara Hitagi. My girlfriend. We started going out after the two of us managed to help Hachikuji with her problem back there. We've been going out for quite a while now. It's not like I'm trying to avoid her, but to be honest, I don't want her to get involved in what I'm going to do.

"Ye-Yeah, it's just somewhere nearby."

"And what are you going to do there?"

"Just a sort of humanitarian aid."

I could see Senjougahara narrowing her eyes as she gaze at me, as if trying to see if I'm lying to her or not. I remained still in my place, my sight is glued to hers, trying to indirectly tell her that I'm not lying and I'm just really up to help someone on my way back. If you're going to ask me why I don't ask her to come along, because it'd be safer that way. Unlike me, Senjougahara isn't a vampire. She doesn't have an immortal body with high-speed regeneration like mine. There's no telling what would happen when I'm on my way to help Takumi, but it'd be safer if Senjougahara's not coming along.

Of course, I made a promise not to have any kind of secret with her when we started going out. But this is all for her safety, my safety, and Takumi's safety too. Just for once, I want to try to believe my instinct, that I can't involve her in this. Just for this once, I want her to wait a little longer before I could really tell her about what I'm doing.

"Very well then. I shall see you later then, Araragi-kun. I have a remarkable amount of pity for you, so I figured I'd be helping you doing your task that you passed to Hanekawa-san on your way back earlier."

"Helping me?"

"I am much better in you academically and also much better than you in a lot of other stuffs. There should be no problem if I'm helping Hanekawa-san preparing for the Graduation Ceremony event with Hanekawa-san even though it should be you, the Vice Class Representative, who should be helping her."

"Hearing you saying it like that.. I don't know if I should feel grateful or if I should feel disappointed."

"Ara, hearing you saying it like that makes me feel like that I've been doing nothing but disappointing you, Araragi-kun."

"I am very grateful, thank you very much."

"Well, you have something that you need to do, isn't it, Araragi-kun? As your lover, I wouldn't like to hold you when you're on your way to do something."

I gave her a nod, "See you later then!"

I made my way down the stairs as soon as I could and I eventually saw Takumi waiting near the front gate of the school. It seems that he's been waiting for quite some time, and so I greeted him the moment I got near him enough.

"Oi, Aoyama!" I called to him, waving one of my hands along the way and eventually I came to a stop when I'm right beside him, "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"There's no need to worry about that, Araragi-senpai. I figured that the Third Year students have their ways tougher than mine, so I completely understand of why you're late like this. And also, there's no need to mind calling me by my first name. Because of personal reasons, I would appreciate it more if you call me by my first name instead of my last name, Araragi-senpai."

"Alright then... Takumi.. is it?"

Takumi said nothing but simply gave me a firm nod along the way. I can't really tell if he really appreciated me calling him by his first name just like what he told me earlier, or he just plain dislike showing what he really feels to the other people.

For safety reasons, I took him to the ruined cram school where Oshino-san used to stay earlier when he's still around to help me. I guess saying "where Oshino-san used to stay earlier when he's still around to help me" wouldn't be the correct statement. I'd say it's more like "where I'd be able to get into Oshino-san when I need his help". Something like that.

"Moving on, Araragi-senpai," I could hear Takumi's voice as we made our way upstairs, to the room where I would usually able to find Oshino-san, "Judging from everything you said and all, do you think that it would be easy to exterminate this so-called 'Crow Oddity' inside of me?"

"I wouldn't call it easy," I said to him, "But to tell you the truth, the so-called 'Crow Oddity' possessing you is a whole different thing."

From what I have investigated, crows are creatures connected to God. Because of their connections to God, there are places that worship crows as Gods or Messengers of Gods as well. Tengu, the so-called humanoid form of crows, are the result of the belief that stated about the crow's connection to the Gods.

"A whole different thing...?"

"Crows, are beings connected to the Gods, no matter indirectly or not. We're not going to exterminate it, but rather, we're going to ask for its cooperation... in one way or another."

"And if this Crow Oddity decided to cooperate along, it'd stop possessing me and lift the curse from me?"

"Probably." That's the exact same thing that Oshino-san said to Senjougahara the first time she met him, when she's still possessed by the Heavy Stone Crab. I figured that dealing with the Crow Oddity would be similar to dealing with the Heavy Stone Crab, only using different methods. And all I'm doing right now, is repeating what Oshino-san said to Senjougahara that day, "They're not stubborn enough to refuse the sincere request of humans. Those Gods are just sketchy bunch."

"What are you implying by saying that, Araragi-senpai?"

"That they don't really care about humans." I repeated the very same line that Oshino-san said to Senjougahara that day, "To Gods, our age, gender, height, and weight are no different. And they-"

"Araragi-senpai, would you mind if I were to ask you something?"

"... what is it... Takumi?"

"That Crow Oddity... is it beside us? Following us along?"

The very same question... like the one Senjougahara asked to Oshino-san that day. I closed my eyes as I give a nod.

"To point out the truth, yeah. It's by your side," I repeated the very same line that Oshino-san said to Senjougahara, "It's everywhere. Gods are omnipresent. They're everywhere and nowhere at the same time. But to summon the right God, to make it descend, there are various procuders that one must follow."

Takumi said nothing after I said that. And in silence, I led him upstairs - to the place where I usually would be able to find Oshino-san - to the place where I have all the preparations ready to use. From the books that I've gathered, the requirements to summon a Crow God or the Chief Tengu, as stated by that book, is that one would require to do it in the Shinto Shrine. Obviously, I wouldn't know if there's Shinto Shrine nearby this town. But the more I read the book, the book also stated that if going to the Shinto Shrine is too difficult, bringing the "victim" of the curse of the Crow God to the altar of the shrine would be enough.

And so, just like what Oshino-san did to help Senjougahara, I prepared the whole thing and tried to make the place looked like a Shinto Shrine.

"Takumi, before you enter this room and following me, bow your head and look at the floor."

I didn't hear any response from him.

"We're before an Altar." I added to him.

I looked back and noticed that he's bowing his head as he followed behind me. I made my way to the Altar and took the small cup of sake that I already prepared earlier, looking at it for a moment before handing it towards Takumi.

"What is this, Araragi-senpai?"

It works when Oshino-san gave this to Senjougahara, so hopefully, this would work on him too. "It seems like drinking alcohol can shorten the distance between you and God," I said to him, "Don't worry about you being a minor. It's not much that it wouldn't be enough to get you drunk."

I could see the slightly surprised look on Takumi's face, probably wondering how I was able to tell what he's going to say. I expected that he'd say something like that because Senjougahara mentioned it that time when Oshino-san offered her the sake, that she's still a minor so she shouldn't be drinking it. And I said the exact same thing like Oshino-san that day, that the sake in itself isn't much and it wouldn't be enough to make him drunk.

Takumi took the small cup from my hand and swallowed the sake in a few sips, before handing the small cup back to me. I placed the small cup back to the Altar, and stated, "Now, let's start this by relaxing."

I won't deny the fact that my heart is beating quite fast at this moment. This is the second time I'm dealing with an oddity all by myself, without Oshino-san helping me. The first time would be when the Meddling Cat possesed Hanekawa again, that time where Oshino-san sped up the process of the Meddling Cat possessing Hanekawa, and that time where I was saved by Shinobu after finding out that she's actually living inside of my shadow. Even now, even though I hope that nothing would go wrong... I suppose I could ask Shinobu to help me, just in case.

This is just like the Hitagi's case, the one dealing with a God. If I do it just like Oshino-san, there shouldn't be any problem. That's what I've been telling myself as I try to relax. I tried to remember everything that I read from the book when I was preparing all these.

Crows, are beings connected to Gods. Sometimes they serve as the Messenger of Gods, even though in a completely different form compared to normal crows, mainly known as the Three-legged Crow, Yatagarasu. And sometimes they would assume a humanoid form, mainly known as Tengu, to serve punishment for the guilty and the wicked. Some other beliefs also stated that crows are the harbingers of bad luck. Some other beliefs also stated that they're the harbingers of death, the Grim Reaper in its animal disguise. That they were creatures bathed in sin and blood.

Whichever one that I would be dealing with later... I better brace myself.

After around a five minutes of silence, I managed to have my heart at ease. And I suppose I'm ready to continue all this. "Have you calmed down?" I asked to him.

I heard nothing but a faint "Mhmm" from Takumi. I suppose that would be enough to serve as a "Yes" to my question.

"Your sincerety and honesty would play a very important role in this whole thing. You have to be honest to the one who cursed you, only then, it'd be willingly listen to you."

"I see."

"Now answer my questions. What is your name?"

"... Aoyama Takumi."

"What's the school you go to?"

"I'm a Second Year student in the Naoetsu Private High School."

"When's your birthday?"

"Thirteenth of October."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"One, I only have a little sister. That's all."

"Can you tell me stories about your childhood?"

"If possible, I'd rather not to."

"What classical music do you like?"

"I'm not that interested in music, even though I tend to listen to it from time to time."

"How did you feel when you graduated from Middle School?"

"Nothing really special. It's not like I've accomplished anything special, anyway."

"What kind of girl did you have your first crush on?"

"I'm not interested in that kind of talk."

I paused just for a moment. Is this really going to work? But I have to believe in myself too. I offered the help to Takumi, so no matter how this whole thing turn out, I'd help him no matter what. This is the exact same method that Oshino-san used when he was helping Hitagi getting rid of the Heavy Stone Crab. I use similar questionings too, in order to keep things simpler. Right now, I'd better be patient and wait for the result. It's this question that made Hitagi conffesed everything up.

"What was the most painful and regretful memory in your life up until now?"

Just like when Oshino-san was dealing with Hitagi, this time, I heard nothing but silence from Takumi. It must be the very same thing, the very same reason that made the Crow God cursed him. It's his feelings. Instead of taking his weight just like what happened when Hitagi encountered the Heavy Stone Crab, the Crow God cursed him instead, that everytime he bumped into something, which could happen anytime in daily basis, his body would leave a batch of black feathers scattering around.

"What's wrong, Takumi?" I decided to repeat my question, hoping that my intuition is right, "I asked you about the most painful and regretful memory in your life."

There was a moment of silence.

"My grandfather..." I could hear his faint voice.

"Your grandfater?" I repeated his line after taking a deep breath and letting out a small sigh.

"I.. killed my grandfather."

I narrowed my eyes, trying to surpress the feeling inside of my mind and trying to stay calm. Eventually, I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, "Is... is that all?"

"What do you mean...?" unlike usual, Takumi's voice bathed in pain and regret, as if he's regretting the fact that he confessed about his most painful and regretful memory in his life to me.

The tone of his voice as if pleading for me to stop. But I myself know that if I stop right here and right now, there might be no other way to help him. If my intuition is right, I should be dealing with the Crow God, the so-called Chief Tengu whose duty is to serve the punishment to the guilty and the wicked. I gulped once. After giving a small sigh, I braced myself. "Continue it," I said to him, "What happened?"

"Our family, is quite talented in spirit exorcism. Even though our family cannot be considered as people who would serve as Exorcists, we're quite well-known in the old neighborhood."

"Old neighborhood?"

"Yes, we moved to this town after that incident."

"Could it be that 'that incident' involves you and your grandfather?"

There was nothing but silence coming from Takumi. I closed my eyes again and braced myself once more. "Continue your story," I said to him.

"At that time, both myself and my little sister were accompanying our Grandfather when he was asked to exorcise one of the local girls who's supposedly to be possesed by some sort of evil spirit. But at that time... something went wrong."

"Something went wrong?"

"The entire process was ruined because of the girl who was tied up suddenly attacked Grandfather all of the sudden. Something went entirely wrong... and the next moment, Grandfather was acting strange. As if... as if..."

"As if?"

"As if he's being possesed himself. The girl who's supposed to be possesed by the evil spirit suddenly calmed down after she attacked Grandfather, and in return, Grandfather started acting strange. And then..."

"And then?"

"My little sister, Kanna, was worried about him. She tried to get close to him and the next moment before everyone manage to realize it, he tried to attack Kanna."

"But by 'tried', you mean it was just an attempt, right?"

"Because I panicked, I took the nearby object and hit Grandfather right on his head with the nearest item that I managed to grab, which happened to be a stone that serves as the ballast of the scroll that was painted by the Father of the girl that day. I did it because I panicked, because Grandfather was about to attack Kanna."

"And what happened after that...?"

"Grandfather seemed to be struggling by himself and it took a few minutes before he came back to his senses and then he fainted. It's not like I have any personal reasons to do something like that to Grandfather, but I did it because he tried to attack Kanna and I was just trying to protect her and-"

"What happened to your Grandfather?"

"He was hospitalized for around three months. And a week after he discharged from the hospital, he died. At his deathbed, he told me that it's not a mistake for me to attack him when he was possesed and tried to attack Kanna. At his funeral, everyone told me that what happened cannot be helped, and there will always be a chance for something like this to happen if our family keep working in the exorcise business. After a month of discussing with the main family, my Father, my Mother, my sister, and myself decided to move to this town... trying to keep ourself away from such business."

There was a pause, but I said nothing.

"Every year I would come to visit his grave. Despite everything he said to me at his deathbed and despite everything everyone told me at his funeral, I cannot help but regret that I did such a thing. It's because of me, that Grandfather was hospitalized and then died. Even though Grandfather told me that I did the right thing, I still can't shake the feeling that I'm guilty."

"Out of curiosity... did something happen when you visit his grave?"

"It was during the holiday...

I opened my eyes and gazed around. It's just like what I suspected. I tried my best to stay calm and so, I gave a small sigh before turning around and looking at him, who's still bowing his head and closing his eyes.

"Don't turn away. Open your eyes. And look closely."

Just like what I instructed, Takumi opened his eyes and almost instantly, bracing himself in order not to jump back in surprise. His voice paused in his throat. Nothing but something that sounds similar like a whine come out from his mouth. Between us, stood an Oddity. The head of a crow. The body of a human. The hands arms of a human, with claws serving as the hands. The legs of a crow. A humanoid crow would be the suitable phrase for such a being.

"Can you see it?" I asked to him.

Takumi said nothing but gave a nod as a response to my question. I myself, in this case, doesn't know what's the best thing to do. In Senjougahara's case, she was the only one who's capable of seeing the Heavy Stone Crab. Oshino-san himself stated that he cannot see the Heavy Stone Crab, and I, for once, not being associated with the Heavy Stone Crab, is unable to see it as well.

In this case, however, it's plain obvious that the two of us could see it. Before I even manage to think properly of what to do, the humanoid crow suddenly grabbed Takumi by the throat and lifted him up. Out of panic, I tried to come closer to it, but before I even manage to reach it, the humanoid crow extended its hand towards me and I feel like I was thrown by an incredible force; enough to cause the wall behind me to crack when I crashed into it.

Just when I thought nothing worse could happen, when I opened my eyes, the humanoid crow was already in front of me, grabbing me by the throat before throwing me to the other side of the way; powerful enough to cause it to crack and the whole building to shook. I could see the humanoid crow still holding Takumi on one of his hands and when I was about to get up, I saw Takumi grabbing the humanoid crow by the wrist; kicking its chest before slamming it down onto the floor.

I'm not really sure if I should be amazed or I should be helping him, but that very moment, before the humanoid crow managed to get up, Takumi already got above it and start punching it's head, one fist after another. Instead of trying to cooperate like what I suggested to him earlier, it's more like he's taking out his frustration at the humanoid crow. I could faintly hear something like "It's because of you, Grandfather died!" and something along the sort.

From all of that, I assumed that the spirit that possessed with his Grandfather might be a crow, or at least has something to do with crows. Crows, from what I read, are the harbingers of bad luck. Crows are the harbingers of death. But at some other beliefs, crows are the avatar of hatred and regret. It's just my guess, but the Crow Oddity might have something to do with his Grandfather, probably realizing his regret that he didn't do the exorcise properly and tried to attack his own granddaughter and as a result, the Crow Oddity caused the illness and his eventual death. And sensing the regret from Takumi for attacking his Grandfather in order to protect his little sister, the Crow Oddity in turn cursed him.

After around a few minutes of beating down the humanoid crow, that's strangely not fighting back when he's doing that, the humanoid crow eventually vanish. Leaving Takumi alone with me in that very room. Takumi himself doesn't seem to be seriously harmed, but as for myself, I'm pretty sure that several of my bones broken, even though they're already healed by now. If it's not because of this body, I wouldn't survive with just a few bones broken and I wouldn't be able to heal up right away.

"How do you feel now...?" I tried to ask him, as I noticed that he's kneeling with both fists upon the floor.

"I can't really tell..." that's what I heard from him.

"In the end, everything is about your mental state. I don't know what really happened, but I deduced that the Crow Oddity has something to do with you and your Grandfather that it resulted you to act like that."

Nothing came out from Takumi's mouth.

"If you can't make request, rather, if it doesn't let you make a request... if words doesn't work, there can only be war."

Nothing but silence came from Takumi.

"You know, Takumi... crows are beings connected to Gods. In one belief, they're believed to be the harbingers of bad luck. In one other belief, they're believed to be the harbingers of death. But I suppose in your case, the Crow Oddity serves as the avatar of hatred and regret. It reacts to your regret for what you did to your Grandfather and in turn, it cursed you to personify your guilt. If you did nothing when it attacked you back there, I think you'd end up being killed by it. But you managed to overcome all of your hatred and regret by defeating it."

Nothing but silence surrounds both of myself and Takumi.

"I suppose... it wouldn't be wrong to call it 'safe' for now."

There was a moment of silence, but then I saw Takumi pushing himself up, even though he seemed shaky on his way up. He bumped into the wall behind him right after he managed to stand up, but no black feathers scattered from his body. At that, I gave a sigh of relief. Even though it's not as smooth as I expected, at least I could consider that this is going well.

"I suppose... thank you is in order, Araragi-senpai. I offer you all of my gratitude for helping me solving this problem. I apologize for all I've done to you up until now. This might be shameless coming from me, but I'd appreciate it if we could get along as Senpai and Kouhai, Araragi-senpai."

Before I managed to say anything to him, Takumi already made his way out of the room, leaving me alone inside of it. I suppose I cannot blame him for that, even I find it slightly embarrassing hearing all that so suddenly from him. But just a few seconds before he got completely out of the room, I cannot help but faintly notice a pair of black wings that seemed to be sprouting from his shoulders. And at that, I cannot help but giving a sigh.

Even though he struck down the Crow Oddity, the embodiment of his pain and regret before, it seemed that he still find it hard to forget it completely. But I suppose that in itself cannot be helped. One would say... that's what make humans humans.

About Takumi, ever since that day, I never heard from him again. I wouldn't say it's normal for me not to hear about him because I'm busy helping my class to prepare the event for the Graduation Ceremony. From Hanekawa, it seemed that he started being more open to the other people even though he still tend to talk when he finds it necessary. Well, I can't help but chuckling a bit at that fact. A slight change would be better than nothing at all.

And the last time I saw him was when he's giving the speech as the new President of the Student Council during the Graduation Ceremony.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Takumi Crow ~<br>**

**END**


	3. Chiaki Rabbit, Part One

Today, I'm supposed to get back as soon as possible once I'm done taking care of the business related to the Student Council in my school. As the newly appointed President of the Student Council, I know very well that that I have to do my best in order not to make those who chose me disappointed. No matter what their reasons for choosing me, I'm pretty much aware that those who have chosen me have their own expectations and because of that, I'll do my best. But still, I have no intention to be the so-called "Perfect President of the Student Council".

Not perfect is good. In its own ways.

I stopped for a while on my way when I realized that the sun is nowhere to be seen. It's getting darker and I can't help but accepting the fact that I'm not surprised to look at the reflection of myself in the mirror. Not anymore. Even though I have been freed from the curse that was given to me by the "Crow Oddity", I cannot deny the fact that the side effects remain inside of my body. The color of my eyes would turn red once the sun sets before returning to normal around ten minutes later. There was a time where I was dreaming of myself flying through the night sky - but the feeling I got once I got up made me doubt that I was dreaming; there's a possibility that I could actually fly for real. But up until now, I haven't felt interested to try and see it for myself.

Even though I was at first annoyed about the fact that the curse didn't vanish completely but simply leaving side-effects, I learned to accept that fact that next day I discovered it. Asking Araragi-senpai to help me getting rid of the side-effects would make me as if ungrateful for him going all the way to help me cleansing the curse. Even though I'm not really sure that he'd really think like that or not, at least that's what I'm thinking concerning the thought of asking Araragi-senpai to help me.

Even though he was the one who offered to help me in the first place that time, I'm perfectly aware that I caused enough trouble for him. I'm not some ungrateful brat who'd keep asking someone who already helped me once to help me again. If I could deal it by myself, I'll deal it by myself. If I have no other choice, that'd be the time where I'd ask the one who already helped me to help me once again.

I don't have any particular reason to think like that. It's just I've always been thinking that it'd be better for people to keep their distances away from me. It took a lot of effort to drive people away when I was still cursed by the "Crow Oddity". But now that it has been taken care of and I have been chosen as the President of the Student Council, a lot of people started wanting to get in touch with me again. Even though I won't consider it as annoying or invading my privacy, putting what I've experienced into consideration, I have my own reasons for not wanting people to get involved with me.

It'd be better if they stay away from me. They wouldn't get hurt if they don't associate themselves with me.

Maybe I'm the only person in the world stupid enough to think about something like that. Trying to justify all of my actions by acting like that. But as I have mentioned, I have my own reasons. I'm not doing this because I want to. If possible, I'd like to get in touch with as many people as possible. But I wouldn't do that. If they get associated with me, maybe they'll be dragged along in my private business and when it comes to the worst thing possible, they might get cursed too.

I don't want that. Seeing people getting hurt just because they want to associate themselves with me, I don't need that. I'm not Superman; I wouldn't say something like I want to protect every single person that I know of. I'm not some modest guy that would say I would protect everyone around me. I'm just a cheeky brat who wants to keep the people that I know of safe, even if it means I have to use my own ways to do such a thing.

When I was about to continue my way back to my home, I came to a stop just after taking two steps. A familiar figure that caught the sight of my eyes was the one that caused me to stop halfway. The figure is a girl, wearing the uniform of my school. She has a long, smooth black hair and one could consider her to have the perfect body of a model. The sight of her black eyes placed to the map that's placed at the side of the road; as if it took a lot of effort for her to understand the whole map.

She's a stranger, but not a perfect stranger. At least not for me. I've met her once before. She was chosen to be the Vice President of the Student Council by the majority of the students of our school, just like me who was chosen to be the President of the Student Council using the same way. Her name is Hanazono Chiaki. She's quite famous around the school and despite that fact, she's actually quite shy and tend to stray away once people start gathering around her. I wonder if she's not aware such personalities would simply make more people interested to gather around her and get to know her more.

What's she up to, it's none of my business. But I'm not the kind of sick person who'd leave someone who's in need of help. And so, I decided to approach her.

"Hanazono Chiaki-san?" I said as I approach her, trying to be as formal as possible. We've only met once, after all. The only thing I know about her is that she's quite famous around the school despite her shy personality and she's one of the top five in the list of "Female Student of Naoetsu Private High School that You'd Want as Your Girlfriend". As the President of the Student Council, it's quite obvious that I'm aware of such a list existing among the male students. As a male myself, I'd be lying if I'm saying that I'm not interested in such a list. But let's put this straight. It's not that I'm not interested in it; I'm just not that interested in it.

You'd get what I'm trying to say eventually if you don't get what I'm trying to say by now.

Even so, seeing her reaction after I greeted her like before - seeing her almost flinching to the side and quickly putting both hands over her mouth and having the faint red hues decorating both of her cheeks; it actually feels like a stroke of luck. It's not that I've never seen it before, but having someone with such a reputation like Hanazono-san acting like that while being alone with me, you'd get what I mean eventually.

Instead of luck, maybe I'd just say that it feels like an honor.

"Aoyama-kun..." I could hear her voice hesitant and I can't help but noticing that she's somewhat fidgeting as she gazed away as if trying to make an eye contact with me, "I-It's really a coincidence to meet you here really late like this. H-How are you doing?"

To actually see Hanazono-san that's usually shying herself away when a male decided to talk to her asking me something like that, I simply narrowed my eyes to suppress my reaction. As a normal and perfectly healthy boy, putting the fact that I was once cursed aside and despite the curse has been taken care of but still leaving side-effects along the way, I'd be lying if I'm not saying that I'm not interested in Hanazono-san. It's not a romantic interest, more like I'm interested in her just because of her beauty and personality.

"I've been doing well. Even though the Student Council has a lot to do, I would say that I'm not overwhelmed by it and manage to catch up with my studies," I replied to her with a small nod, still trying to be as formal as possible, "Putting that aside, is there anything I can help you with, Hanazono-san? It seemed that you're having a trouble judging from how serious you're looking at the map."

"I-It's nothing serious, Aoyama-kun... I-I'm just doing a little touring. B-But it seemed that I got a little too far away and actually lost right now."

Despite the fact that she's giving a somewhat nervous giggle at the end of her sentence, the tone of her voice made me doubt what she just told me earlier. She sound more like someone who's desperately trying to find her way back because she's been lost for quite some time. But before I manage to say anything, Hanazono-san already pulled herself away, turning her body around and start walking - no, more like running away as she spoke, "We-Well then, I'll see you later, Aoyama-kun!"

Hearing such words as she ran away made me a little uneasy. Something inside me kicked in and telling me to go after her. No, it's not something cheap like a sixth sense. More like a natural instinct. You know the kind of feeling you get when something dangerous about to happen to you? The kind of feeling that's telling you to get away as soon as possible when you notice something dangerous about to head your way? It's that kind of feeling. It's not something cheap like the so-called "Sixth Sense" that's telling me to go after her. I just feel like something's bound to happen if I don't go after her - something unpleasant, it's going to happen.

I made my way after her as soon as possible, trying to keep her visible upon my line of sight along the way. I'm not surprised for someone as petite and slender as her to be able to run fast, but actually, the one that I'm not expecting is that her to be able to run this fast. Maybe calling her petite is unreasonable, but you'll get the tendency to consider someone shorter than you (even if it's only a few centimeters like Hanazono-san there) petite - just because they're slightly smaller or shorter than you. You'll get what I mean eventually if you don't get it by now.

In the very end, I'm not really surprised when I lost her from my line of sight. Somehow, she just kept getting farther and farther away until she finally vanished from my sight. But that's not the thing that's bothering me the most; the fact that she managed to slip away while running with such an incredible speed. For a moment, there was a strange thought inside of my head; telling me that she might not be normal. That she might have something do with an oddity just like me.

Just for a moment, the more normal side of my mind told me that I should shake such an unreasonable thought away - but the thing that caught my sight for a split second later made me doubt that Hanazono-san has nothing to do with an oddity. I saw a silhouette just now. Even though it's just for a split second, I'm perfectly sane to accept that I saw that strange silhouette - strange, as in I saw the silhouette of a bipedal rabbit; yes, a rabbit standing on its hind feet just like a human - passing me before vanishing before I managed to get a clear look at it.

I took no time to go after it, but stopped along my way a while later as I realized that I'm already inside of a completely different environment. While I was chasing Hanazono-san before, I'm pretty sure I made my up through familiar places, such as several family restaurants and bookstores; not to mention the lone park, the only park that this town has - along the way. Despite all that, right now, I'm finding myself in a completely different environment.

It feels like I'm inside of a fairy tale or some sort.

In the middle of a seemed to be isolated forest with the environment that's set like the one in fairy tale. No, not the one where the Big Bad Wolf peeking at a certain kid wearing a red-colored hoodie from some sort of a hidden while imagining how it would chew her with his drools flowing all over his fangs. It's more like the forest where everything is peaceful; more like nothing harmful would dare to come along your way because it might harm the story line in itself. The kind of peaceful atmosphere where something like a Fairy God Parent would come to a certain Princess and offer her help to get something she's been dreaming of for a long time.

I narrowed my eyes. It's an unbelievable atmosphere, if I should put the fact about the unbelievable surroundings aside. I then gazed at myself.

The fact that my appearance didn't change means that the oddity (or whatever it is that's causing this situation to happen) has nothing to do with me. It's simply changing the environment because I entered its territory. At least that's what my instinct's telling me. I gazed around. Nothing come on my line on sight - but a split second later, I saw the silhouette from before, moving through the shades of the tree in a place not so far away from where I'm standing right now.

When I was about to decide to follow that strange silhouette, I can't help but narrowing my eyes the slightest bit when I saw a silhouette that strangely and similarly shaped like Hanazono-san, chasing after the silhouette of the rabbit from before. That sight alone made me certain that this "Rabbit Oddity" (I'm calling it a "Rabbit Oddity" because it's shaped like a rabbit, just like what I've described before) must have something to do with Hanazono-san. At least catching up with either of them would be able to explain what the type of the oddity is and why the sudden change of the environment like this.

I made my way after them with haste, trying to pinpoint my location as I marched through the forest before eventually realizing something critical - the setting of this place reminds me of a certain fairy tale that I once read when I was still a child. Maybe I shouldn't say "read" right there because at that time, I was just browsing through the pages of the fairy tale book to look at the pictures; typical of what kids would do when they find something interesting - simply browsing through the pages of the books to see the pictures.

I lost the sight of the two of them (first, the silhouette of the bipedal rabbit and eventually, the silhouette of Hanazono-san) not too long and I found myself standing right in front of a huge tree where a rabbit hole could be seen upon it; big enough for someone like me to enter. I'm not exaggerating about the size of my body, after all I'm just an average High School student with an average height and average weight - but if you consider the width of a rabbit hole, I think you too would be surprised to see a rabbit hole where you're perfectly aware you could stick your body into it and wouldn't get stuck along the way.

I hesitated.

I lost the sight of those two silhouettes, the bipedal rabbit's and Hanazono-san's when I came near this tree with a rabbit hole upon it. Could it be that they went through it? If that's really the case, that would explain the sudden disappearance, but only making me feel even more uneasy - it reminds me of the story of the fairy tale book that I read when I was little. I can't really pinpoint the title, but if someone were to give me just a little hint, I think I'd be able to remember it perfectly. At the story of that fairy tale, the girl, the main heroine of that fairy tale, chased after a rabbit and she came to a stop upon finding a rabbit hole too - even though she took little to no time to decide to go through the rabbit hole as well, unlike me who's hesitating if I should do it or not right here.

I glanced at the rabbit hole in front of me.

As I gave a sigh, I made my way through it, only to find the inner side of the hole to be big and large enough that I could stand straight without having my head touching the ceiling - probably a meter away from my head. I wouldn't be surprised if Hanazono-san managed to make her way through this place with relative ease.

I gazed around to see if I would find something interesting.

At the other side of this room (I don't know if I should consider this place as a room or not, considering the height and width of the place), I could see a door; a really small door. The top of the door only reach my knees and I couldn't help but arching an eyebrow; who in the world would make a door so small? But then I realized that the place I'm in right now isn't normal either. Until ten minutes ago, I was still inside of a perfectly familiar neighborhood, but as I chased after Hanazono-san and chased after the rabbit silhouette along the way, I found myself in a completely foreign place - probably in the middle of nowhere.

Not so far from the door, I saw a table - upon it, there's a tray that's filled with a small half-empty bottle and a half-eaten cupcake. Something's telling me that Hanazono-san was the one who ate the cupcake and drank the content of the bottle, even though I'm not really sure about the thing that's telling me about it. Maybe it's instinct, but I'm determined not to consider it as something cheap like "Sixth Sense" - I dont' believe in such a thing anyway. I made my way towards the table and find two labels; one placed upon the bottle and the other placed in front of the cupcake. The one glued to the bottle is "Drink Me" and the one placed in front of the cupcake is "Eat Me".

I tapped my chin in hesitation.

This whole thing is starting to get more and even more similar to the story of the fairy tale that I read when I was little. Unfortunately, I still haven't managed to remember the title. If someone here knows about it, please just give me a hint; don't just plainly tell me about the title. I wouldn't feel satisfied if I don't solve it by myself. Putting the matter of the title aside, I placed my sight back at the two objects in front of me - the bottle and the cupcake. If those two are traps, it's too obvious. But considering the situation where the bottle is half-empty and the cupcake is half-eaten, I wouldn't think of these two as traps. Connecting these two objects to the door with unreasonable size of the door in front of me, something must be done with these two objects in order to get me through this door.

I must either drink the content of the bottle or eat the cupcake. Or I might end up doing both if something went wrong, just in case.

I reached for the cupcake, gazing at it and telling myself that considering its half-eaten condition and the fact that Hanazono-san was the one who went through this place before me, she must be the one who ate the cupcake and left it half-eaten like now. Maybe she's just not bothered to eat the rest of it because she already got the right size to go through the door.

I switched my gaze towards the half-empty bottle that's still placed upon the tray upon the table. "Drink Me", it's the label glued to the bottle telling me - indirectly. Considering its half-empty condition, Hanazono-san must be the one who drank it as well. Thinking logically, she must've drank the contents of the bottle first and then something happened to her - causing her to eat the cupcake which resulted to her getting the right size to go through the door and also caused her to leave the cupcake in its half-eaten condition.

I gazed upward.

There's a small bump upon the ceiling right above me. Making the size of her body bigger, either the content of the bottle or the cupcake must be the one that caused it. I gazed at the cupcake upon my hand once again, before deciding to give it a small bite - eventually widening my eyes as I could feel myself growing taller and larger all of the sudden; only coming to a stop once the top of my head touches the ceiling; not bumping into it, thankfully. I gazed at my right hand, then my left hand, before shifting my sight down towards my body. I sure grew bigger all of the sudden just from eating cupcake. I know cakes such as this one contain a lot of calorie and such, but making someone grow one or two times bigger just because a small bite is absurd.

I narrowed my eyes before carefully placing the cupcake that I bit back into the tray upon the now tiny table in front of my shin. The bump upon the ceiling right on top of my head was caused because Hanazono-san (probably) carelessly took a large bite (explaining the half-eaten condition of the cupcake) and grew even larger than me which caused her to bump upon the ceiling because of the unreasonable size - probably. I wouldn't be so sure about it until I ask Hanazono-san about it directly.

I reached for the bottle with the tip of my index finger and my thumb, picking it up before pausing halfway as I once again read the label "Drink Me" glued upon it. Considering what the cupcake just did to me after taking a small bite to it and considering the size of the unreasonably small door in front of me, I'm pretty sure that the content of this bottle should be able to shrink me to the right size so I could make my way through the door with ease.

I opened the lid of the bottle with ease before giving one last gaze towards the bottle - before finally pouring the content of the bottle to my mouth, probably only a drop or two before I finally could feel my body shrinking. Eventually, the shrinking process comes to a stop when the top of the door reached my chest. Arching an eyebrow, I decided to have one small drop from the bottle; trying to be as careful as possible so I wouldn't be stuck in the wrong size and having to repeat the entire process just to get the right size.

I swallowed the one last drop. And I could feel my body shrinking once again, only coming to a stop when the top of the door is only a few centimeters, probably five, away from my head.

I gave a sigh of relief. At least I managed to get it right. Being too careful wouldn't hurt, what just happened to me proved it. I gazed at the bottle (which become a little too big for my hand) before placing it back to the tray upon the table with slight effort. Because of my size, I have to stand upon the tip of my toes to be able to place the bottle back to the tray upon the table correctly.

Once done, I shifted my sight towards the door before reaching towards the doorknob.

Giving a light sigh, I pulled it open - only to widen my eyes as I find yet another forest in front of me. But unlike the forest which has a somewhat peaceful atmosphere like before, the forest laying in front of me right now has a somewhat sinister atmosphere leaking from it. As I gaze around, I'm not that surprised to hear the sound of leaves rustling uneasily - making it as if something's waiting deep inside the forest, watching me and ready to gnaw me once I got careless. As I gaze around once again, I find myself not surprised to hear the sound of owls echoing through the forest - fitting to the atmosphere that this forest is giving. It's more like a haunted forest. As I gaze around once more, the sound of the breeze flowing from the insides of the forest making it as if it's the sound of something that's breathing quite far away in front of me - far enough so I wouldn't be able to see it.

I'm not surprised. But I would be lying if I'm saying that I'm not afraid. Of course I'm afraid, even it's only slightly.

I moved forward ever so slowly, gazing to the right, to the left, and to the back as I move; trying to keep my guard as high as possible at the time. Eventually, I came to a stop on my way once my eyes caught the sight of a very familiar figure - the figure of Hanazono-san that seemed to be looking around in confusion. My vision was not lying to me, it was Hanazono-san (and the bipedal rabbit, whatever that is) that I was chasing before.

I stopped for a moment, deciding if it would be right decision to approach her or it would better to leave her - considering the fact that she was the one who got trapped inside of this environment (even though I got dragged along in the very end like now), and how she made her way through the door with ease (putting the bump upon the ceiling from before aside, of course), she must've experienced this not only once. I would say that she must've already experienced this several times to be able to tell that the silhouette of the bipedal rabbit was the one who lead her (and me, in the very end) astray.

Down the rabbit hole, she must've experienced it several times to know what the content of the bottle would do to her if she were to drink it and what the cupcake would do to her if she were to eat it. The fact that there's a bump upon the ceiling from before, I would say that because she was in such a hurry to go after the silhouette of the bipedal rabbit that she ate the wrong portion of the cupcake and got bigger than she firstly expected. The two of us did the same, eating the cupcake first before drinking the content of the bottle, which tasted like a normal water - it's not sweet, it's not salty, it's not bitter; just like a normal water.

I don't know what would happen if I were to drink the content of the bottle first before eating the cupcake. But something inside of my mind is telling me that it'd do no good.

I shifted my sight and my attention back to Hanazono-san. After taking a few seconds of thinking, I decided that I would just approach her. Considering the fact that she seemed to be confused about her surroundings, I would say that this forest is her checkpoint - she never went past this forest. If she already made her way through this forest, surely she wouldn't be looking around with a confused look upon her face.

As I took my step forward, the fact that I stepped upon a small branch and caused the most unnecessary sound in such a situation resulted to Hanazono-san giving a surprised yelp before shrinking and hugging her knees as she shouted, "Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!"

To be honest, I would be lying if I were to say that I'm not interested in her cute reaction - but as I mentioned before, I'm not romantically interested in her. If I just find it cute and decided to tease her just for the fun of it in a situation such as this, it would surely be an insult; not to me and my pride, but also to her. I gave a small sigh before calling towards her, "Hanazono-san, don't be afraid. It's me."

It took a moment for Hanazono-san to lift her head up and narrowed her eyes as if trying to have a clear look of me. I could see the sides of her eyes twitching and because of that, I could tell that she's in the verge of crying. Even though what happened before was just an accident, I couldn't help but feeling a little bad. Despite her cute reaction, seeing her like this actually made me very uneasy. But as I mentioned, I'm not romantically interested in her. So I wouldn't act like a kind of idiot that would act manly and offer my chest as I comfort her.

I'm not that low to take the advantage of such a situation.

I made my way towards her slowly, coming to a stop once I'm only two steps away from her spot. "Are you alright, Hanazono-san?" I asked her, "Do you need any help?"

"I-I've been better, really. B-But I suppose I-I'm fine right now," the fact that her voice is trembling must mean that she's scared a lot after what happened before; I could see it upon her slightly shaking her body as she got up and wiped her eyes with the back of her left hand, "I-I'm sorry to drag you into all this mess, Aoyama-kun. Y-You must be mad at me, right?"

Considering what she just said, what I thought before, it's all true. This is not the first time she experienced something like this. And the fact that she got surprised and petrified over what just happened, it means that this forest must really be her checkpoint - this is as far as she could get on her own.

"Please don't mind it. We're on the same boat right now, so it'd be natural for us to help each other in a situation such as this," I said to her, placing a hand to my hip as I gaze around, "Anyway, do you know what's the cause of such a strange environment?"

Hanazono-san shook her head.

"I see. Maybe we'll find the answer once we manage to get out of this place," I replied to her as I offered a hand to her, thinking that it should at least make her feel the slightest comfort after what just happened, "Shall we go?"

Hanazono-san didn't immediately take my hand. She gazed at it uneasily before having her sight placed upon mine. Ever so slowly, she placed the tip of her fingers upon the palm of my hand as she asked, "Y-You'll guide me out?"

"I wouldn't say a cheap lie like 'I'll guide you out of here immediately' or something like that. This is the first time I got stuck in such an environment as well, or should I say, this is the first I got lost in such a strange environment," I said to her as I gripped her fingers gently and pulled her along as we steadily make our way through the sinister forest, "At least two heads thinking together would be better than one head thinking on her own."

"I'm sorry, Aoyama-kun..."

"Like what I said, don't mention it. We're on the same boat, so it would be natural for the two of us to help each other to find a way out-"

"No, you don't understand, Aoyama-kun," the sudden tug from Hanazono-san caused the two of us to stop on our way, even though the tug's not enough to pull her hand away from my grip - as I'm still gripping her hand, the tip of her fingers to be precise, as I listen to her next words, "Right now, in this place, I'm Alice."

If I didn't just shake off what she just said and managed to understand the hint hidden inside of those words, surely, the next event wouldn't happen and we would be able to make our way out of this strange place with ease.


End file.
